Steering column assemblies for vehicles can include kinetic energy absorption devices to reduce the likelihood of injury to the driver in the event of an accident. These energy absorbing devices can come in different forms. In one form, the energy absorbing device includes a metal strap that is bent and drawn over an anvil. Examples of this form of energy absorbing device include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,170,874; 6,189,929; 6,322,103; and 6,652,002.